Día libre
by stellarlies
Summary: Es el día libre de cierto mayordomo, y decide pasar un rato por Londres. Dos sirvientes se encuentran, y comparten una caminata juntos. Agni/Paula.


¡Buenos días! Esta es un pequeña parejita crack que voy a tratar hoy. Ojalá les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, el trío de alemanas militares hubieran sido tratadas con propiedad y hubieramos visto el cinematic record de ellas.

* * *

-.-

Día libre

-.-

Aquél día, fue día libre para Agni. Casi nunca tenía días libres porque no le gustaba dejar a su amo solo, al final de todo solo era un joven, era casi un niño. A veces pensaba que lo consentía mucho, pero luego le veía concentrado en algún libro y todo su ser se enternecía. ¿Qué importaba que el muchacho en cuestión tuviera diecisiete años? Era un dios ante su ojos, y necesitaba cariño. Agni sentía esta necesidad de tratarle tal cual como un padre lo haría, y no hacía mucho para controlarse.

Sin embargo, hoy, por insistencia de su amo, había tenido un día solo para sí. El amo Soma había alegado que Agni nunca tenía tiempo para si mismo, y que se merecía un descanso. Al ser una persona trabajadora, y habiendo dejado la vida de vagancia atrás, Agni no lograba encontrarse en la mansión. No hacer nada no le parecía divertido. Así que había hecho algo de trampa, y había salido de compras, algunos objetos que necesitaban en la casa, aunque hubiera podido mandar a otra persona en un día normal.

Era un día nublado, como casi todos los días en Londres, y Agni se preguntaba porque este país siempre tenía tan mal clima. Extrañaba tanto los días soleados de la India. Aunque no extrañaba tanto el calor, sentir tanto frío todo el tiempo tampoco era placentero.

Nunca dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran tan lejos, pero siendo un "día libre" no vio mal en ello.

Agni pudo observar que una joven doncella caminaba hacia él, y le parecía familiar, aunque no recordaba de dónde. Después de pensar un poco, le llegó a la cabeza como un relámpago, se trataba de la sirvienta de la señorita Elizabeth, la prometida del joven Ciel. Paula, recordó, y siendo la persona de buen ánimo que acostumbraba a ser, se acercó a saludarla.

̶ ¡Buenas tardes, señorita Paula! ̶ saludó vigorosamente.

La joven se sobresaltó un tanto, estaba caminando con la vista hacia el suelo, porque estaba concentrada en recordar la lista de deberes, en caso de que se le hubiera olvidado recoger algo. Se asustó con esas buenas tardes, pero si no hubiera mencionado su nombre hubiera pasado de largo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los lindos ojos color gris del hindú.

Con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, contestó:

̶ ¡Bu… buenas tardes!... Primera vez que lo veo sin su amo-. Y soltó una risilla nerviosa que pretendía pasar por una despreocupada, pero Agni no prestó atención a ello.

-¡Y primera vez que la veo sin la suya! Cierto es que tengo un día libre, de parte de mi amo. Pocas veces me suelo tomar días libres, pero mi amo insistió. Oh ¡Lo siento mucho!

La joven se confundió con el cambio de ánimo del mayordomo, hasta que él se explicó:

-La debo estar deteniendo. ¿Está usted trabajando?

-Pues la verdad sí, pero no se preocupe, hablar con usted un momento no me retrasará, y de hecho terminé mis labores antes de tiempo…

-Entonces no le molestará que caminé junto a usted antes de que se despida de Londres, ¿cierto?

El rubor en la cara de la chica se acentúo. Asintió levemente y siguió su camino, con el mayordomo a su lado, contándole alguna historia.

La sirviente no terminaba de entender como había surgido está situación, pero no le molestaba. La verdad, siempre le había parecido interesante el hombre junto a ella, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él antes. También influía el que se habían visto pocas veces.

Agni, por su parte, se encontró divagando en lo bonito que ese rubor hacía ver sus mejillas. Las mujeres de esa tierra eran extremadamente pálidas, a veces extrañaba sus momentos de rebeldía solo por las mujeres increíbles con las que tuvo el placer de estar, extrañaba a su gente, y le parecía que la palidez de las mujeres blancas no era muy atractiva. Pero, estando cubierta de ese rubor, Paula, se veía muy bonita.

Caminaron un rato, y Paula asegura que hubo un momento donde la dieron la vuelta a una manzana. Hubo silencio por un tiempo, porque no sabían de que hablar. Paula se sentía algo incómoda, las manos le sudaban, el cuello le sudaba y sentía el corsé apretado y sus mejillas arder. Agni, en un menor estado, ya se había dado cuenta de que había algo pesado en el aire. ¡Quizás había puesto a la chica nerviosa! Quizás se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba y no sabía cómo zafarse de esa situación. Agni, como todo un caballero, decidió que dejaría a la dama tranquila.

-En fin, me despido. ¡Que tenga buen día, señorita Paula! Hasta pronto.

Con un ademán de manos se despidió, y Paula solo pudo susurrar un igualmente antes de que el mayordomo desapareciera de su vista.

Imitando el movimiento de muñecas, dijo, con una sonrisa, aunque nadie pudiera escucharla:

 _Hasta pronto._

-.-

* * *

N/a: ¿Se nota que me costó trabajar en las dinámicas de estos personajes? A decir verdad, fue un "reto" de la usuaria: Shadechu Nightray, a quién le agradezco la petición porque fue extremadamente divertido de hacer. Pienso que no era lo que querías, pero si te gustó, eso me pondría muy feliz. :3

Se lamenta el ooc y cualquier error presente en el fic.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
